power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
This article is about a/an ally in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Biography Daisy is a pop star, and a girl from Reese's past. She is kidnapped by Doom, in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. She was kidnapped to be the secret of the Navy Spinozord and the Spino Discharge Megazord. Once again, she was rescued by Reese, the Green Rescue Ranger as well as the others. Then, they took her back to her concert and started singing her song while the rangers watched her from where they stopped. In episode 11, she returns to see Tony again and writes a postcard that says: Dear Tony, Thank you so much for saving me at my concert in Florida! I've decided to have a day off and I'm heading to see you and the rangers today and I really enjoy having a day with you guys. My plane will land at 10:45 so I'll text you to say when I'm out of the plane, at the airport, and have the things I need. See you then! Yours truly with many thanks, Daisy. However, Darkonda returns and kidnaps her before she and Tony saw each other, once more. While in Darkonda's lair, he suggests to have her join him, but she refuses to, so Doom uses possessive hypnotism and she falls under his spell, erasing all of her memories about her and Tony meeting each other, for the first time. Once she fell under his spell, she was converted into his minion. Her clothes also changed from a copper boots with a short, white dress and long socks to long black socks, dress, armlets, finger nail polish, choker, and fascinator, red lipstick on her lips and was intrusted the Dark Flute, as a weapon and gives her the Pink Rescue Morpher. After she and Doom teleported back to the airport, and persuaded Doom to let her trap the rangers, with her scheme. However, Mary shot the roses at her which revealed she was under control by Doom, causing her to pull out his Dark Flute. Then, her clothes changed, for when she's evil. Then, Doom and Daisy fought them and Doom explained to the rangers before they morphed that he kidnapped her and turned her evil and it was a non-reversible possessive hypnotism on her. He warned them that if they don't find a way to turn her good by midnight, she'll be lost under his control, forever! When she played the Dark Flute, it overpowered Reese, Sadie, and Mary until the others showed up. After she stopped playing it, she fought Reese and he demorphed getting inside of her. After he was human, Reese struggled singing her song to break her free from the possessive hypnotism and fell out, while Doom targets him using the Final Movement, Emoneytion Finish, but singing to break her free doesn't work, so the rangers retreat. In Part 2, Avian explains that Daisy was struggling over the spell and it took over her body & her heart had pure darkness in it, while she sang for Doom and an army of defeated Paracent and Cambridime rose from the ashes. After they were at the battlefield, they quickly started thinking of ways to rid of the rangers, once and for all! Mary unites all ten rangers together holding hands and trying to free Daisy from the spell, but it doesn't work. However, Reese helped her overcome it before it's too late. When Reese asked her, "Do you believe you can overcome the spell?", she answered, "Yes, Reese" and she did. Then, her clothes change back to normal, she hides, and manages to escape while Doom faces off against the Spino Discharge Megazord and she sings her song powering it up. Then, Doom's sent to Emoneytion Hell, never to be seen, ever again. Then, the rangers take her to the airport, the next day and Reese and Daisy do a good-bye kiss. Arsenal When she was evil, Doom intrusted to her the Dark Flute, a weapon that can overpower any opponent through music, in the shape of a boomerang. It also has this blade that can strike all enemies in sight. Category:Ally Category:Evil turn good Category:Females Category:Love interest